User talk:Chillispike/tasks
RokRaidFlagged If you do the Trakanon user box, don't forget to add a switch that specifies which tier users are flagged through. ;-) --Kodia 17:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :*Thinking* .. user .. tier .. flagged .. what? :/ -- Chillispike 17:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::You know, just shoot me. I'm combining Taking on Trakanon with the quests that actually *get* you to that point (the killing of different tiered mobs on the way up to Trakanon). I'll be fine once the swelling goes down. Nothing to see here. Move along.--Kodia 17:30, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::You mean like: :::*"This player cleared Rok Raids tier1" :::*"This player cleared Rok Raids tier2" :::*"This player killed Leviathan (tier 3)" :::*"This player cleared Veeshan's Peak (tier 4)" :::*"This player killed Trakanon and completted The Secret of the Stone" ? -- Chillispike 17:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, that's very close. Would be wordy and awkward with all that text though. I think there would need to be a smoother way of saying it.--Kodia 17:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :How about Template:User RokRaidFlagged and ? :and each tier gives a different Userbox -- Chillispike 20:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good i think ::Userbox for playing with is here User:Chillispike/RokRaidFlagged and a preview here Sanji ::Any wishes on colors, texts or so? (please let me know so i figure out how i can edit it :D ) ::I used the Chelsith Stone icon for all 5 tiers because it looks cool :) ::Q: How should the Category each tier look like? -- Chillispike 11:58, 10 July 2008 (UTC) heh, that was fast ;P --Uberfuzzy 10:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :=) -- Chillispike 10:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Template:RokRaidFlagged is the actual name -- 15:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Zones and eq2map *Befallen: Necrotic Asylum -- or Befallen: The Necrotic Asylum ? *Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted -- Befallen: Cavern of Afflicted ? -- It's Necrotic Asylum and Cavern of the Afflicted your DB is correct, added it to my list at eq2map--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 00:25, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! :For a "better" overview i start add all known zones to my Database list. Zones that are not on eq2maps yet have an index of 8000 or higher. :Gonna take a while for me to go trough all the zones. :As far as i can see is Kael Drakkel one of the zones with the most submaps .. and they seem to be a bit all over the place. Not sure yet how i find all connected maps of the zone. :-- 16:36, February 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I think its pretty safe to assume that usually your entries are correct as they have been peer reviewed. Our DB entries often stem from 1 person or if you're lucky 2 people checking the name. ::Please do report any discrepancies you find here as it will make it easier for me to find all the flaws :-) ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 18:57, February 12, 2019 (UTC) will do :D *Cauldron Hollow is actually called The Cauldron Hollow (zonerename on the wiki pending) and is called Cauldron Cove and Hollow on eq2maps *The Temple of Cazic-Thule is called "Cazic Thule South" 18, "Cazic Thule North" 19 and "Cazic Thule Inside" 20 on eq2maps -- it's not just "Cazic Thule" *Chamber of Immortality is called "Chamber of Immortalilty" 215 on eq2maps -- "Immortality" spelled wrong *The Chamber of Rulgax is called "Chamber of Rulgax" 194 on eq2maps -- without the "The" *Chamber of Stasis **Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Heroic) has 3 maps 798, 799 and 800 that start with "Chamber of Stasis" -- "Ssrez'Ras: " and "Heroic" missing on eq2maps **Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Advanced Solo) has 3 maps 801, 802 and 803 that start with "Chamber of Stasis" and ends with "Solo" -- "Ssrez'Ras: " and "Advanced" missing on eq2maps -- 23:50, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :The Temple of Cazic-Thule has actually been fixed on live already but wasn't when the image I gave you was taken. : Will look at the others thanks!--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 00:50, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::kk will update that in my db. *The Clefts of Rujark are called "Clefts of Rujark" on eq2map 40, 41, 42 *The Condemned Catacomb is called "Condemned Catacombs" on eq2map 150 *Crow's Resting Place is called "Crow's Resting Place" on eq2map 153 -- all OK, "Crows Resting Place" in my database *"Crushbone Layout 1 to 5" are blank maps *The Crypt of T'haen are called "Crypt of Thaen" on eq2map 385, 386, 387 -- 09:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok I added all of the above to my list. A couple of notes: :*Also found Runnyeye to be called Runnyeye Citadel (id 193) in our db, added to my change list. :*And found The Tombs of Night is called Tombs of Night (ids 110, 111, 112) in our db, added to my change list together with a note that the actual internal name ends with _playground. :*Crow's Resting Place also has the 2 versions of Crow's Resting Place, Thieves guild. I can see that wikia only has 1 entry when in fact there are 2 zones by the same name the one you have for War and Wardrobe and SoD (id 1231)and the other for (at least) for Curse of the Magic Thief (id 1232). :*The Crushbone Layouts are nothing to be worried about on our side, they are the dungeon maker maps which work in game but editing is disabled on the website like houses and guild halls. So unless you know the id you can't get to the website, so no need for an image, but thanks for pointing it out anyways. ::--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 14:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC) *Darkblade Den of Assassins is either "The Darkblade Den of Assassins" or "Den of Darkblade Assassins", and called Darkblade Den on eq2map 97 -- 20:29, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Like I just added to that talk page its "The Darkblade Den of Assassins" and we have corrected it 2 days ago in our db. Yay for once we were quicker :P :--Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 21:21, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::hehe, just checked it ingame as well "The Darkblade Den of Assassins" is the correct name, gonna rename then zone on the wiki soon too. -- 23:06, February 13, 2019 (UTC) *Frostfang Sea is called "Erollis" on eq2map 487, but that is actually the island/continent and not the zonename *Dire Hollow: Grim Tidings is called "Dire Hollow - Grim Tidings" on eq2map 122 *Dracur Prime: Sevalak Awakened is called "Dracur Prime: Sevalak Awakened (Capitol Raid)" on eq2map 673 -- name seem to have changed on eq2map, but the old was correct by the looks *The Tower of the Drafling is called "Drafling Tower East" 29, "Drafling Tower West" 30 on eq2map .. and "Drafling Tower West" 31 is a blank map -- 23:17, February 13, 2019 (UTC)